dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Artic
Artic was a powerful Frost Demon who was briefly mentioned in "Hanasia, Queen of The Saiyans". Appearance As a member of the Frost Demon lineage, Artic possess a plethora of transformations. However, he has only been shown in one. In his first Restriction form, Artic is shown to be very muscular, while possessing dark-shaded skin. His head cranium is quite extended (though not to the same extent as to Freeza or King Cold), with a shiny bio-gem adorning the center of it. As for his face, Artic has a crude upper lip do to his nose merging with it, has dark eyes, and possess serrated tear marks on and under his eyes. His natural bio-armor is adorned on his upper torso, wrists, ankles, and the tip of his tail. His groin is covered by a black garment with a patch of stripes on the front, which is reminiscent to the design of his long tail, ankles, and tear marks on his face. His true form remains to be seen. Personality While not much is known about Artic, he was known to be quite bloodthirsty during his early years. This is supported by him participating in several wars for centuries, resulting in the deaths of entire nations and even other fellow Frost Demons. But as time went on, Artic began to slowly change when he started to fear his own anger. Thus, he began to preach words of peace instead of indulging in violence. But what became of Artic beyond this point is completely unknown. Biography Considered to be extremely powerful during his time, Artic partook in several wars for centuries. During such wars, he was known for killing off entire nations and members of his own species. As time went on, Artic started to become afraid of his own anger, and invented the "First Restriction Form" to weaken considerably. Thus, he began to travel from planet to planet to spread words of peace, but was pursued by other members of the Frost Demon race. Several battles ensued, which forced Artic to reassume his original form, which resulted in planetary-scale casualties. Decided to go even further into hiding, the actions Artic has done during the remainder of his life is enshrouded in mystery. Transformations First Restriction Form Artic invented this form once he started to become afraid of his own anger and power. Even at this state, Artic was capable of fighting members of his own race in their true form, while Artic himself was in a reduced state. True Form Remains to be seen, but Artic was considered to be the strongest member of his race while in this state at the time. While in this form, Artic is capable of planetary-scale destruction and was able to fight in several wars for centuries without ever being defeated. Trivia * Artic is the Frost Demon who is credited for inventing the "First Restriction Form". He created this to inhibit his own power in fear of his increasing anger. * Artic name is a pun on the word "Arctic". The arctic is simply a polar region located on the northernmost part of Earth. * As stated by Salagir in Chapter 41 in the comments section, Artic is indeed the biological ancestor to Freeza and his family. Category:Frost Demon Category:Dead Category:Asexual Category:Male Category:Universe ? Category:Kings